


I Didn't Write a Story

by moth2fic, orphan_account, Shayheyred



Category: AO3 Abuse, Tags - fandom
Genre: "Don't be mean!", "If I don't get comments I won't post any moar!", "Pleeze no flames!", "This is my first fic", "please don't hate me" tags, Abuse Staffers are not adult supervision, Filk, I signed up for this committee but they didn't mention this might happen, Meta, Multi, People who need attention, bad!fic but that's no excuse, kill me now, tag abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the plucky Abuse team members face foes so daunting they have no recourse but to write a song about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Write a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those works that are shorter in length than the list of tags attached to them.

To the tune of Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire"

 _Walking Dead, Hunger Games_  
I’ll just list a bunch of names:  
Loki, Princess Bubblegum,  
Tony Stark, Mel Gibson,

Megatron, Gavin Free,  
_Homestuck, Elementary,_  
Doctor Who/Castiel,  
Who cares if you’re mad as hell?

I didn't post a story,  
Just a bunch of tags  
In their annoying glory,

Yes, this isn't song or story,  
It's annoying filler  
So you won't ignore me!

It’s an AU in high school,  
And it’s _Supernatural._  
Everyone’s 16 or so –  
Then again, who cares, ya know?

Random pairings at my whim,  
Burton Guster/Spiderman,  
Edward Elric/ScoobyDoo,  
Jesus Christ and who knows who?

I didn't write a story,  
I just posted tags  
Read it and you're sorry--

No, I didn’t write a fanfic,  
Just a list of tags,  
Enough to make you fans sick—

Write me comments or I’ll go,  
(The first ten raves are mine, ya know)  
Don’t be mad, it’s my first fic,  
Remember that I’m "senatif."

Sherlock/Katniss Everdeen,  
Every name you’ve ever seen—  
Spock/Aang/Stiles/Thor,  
Wait, I’ve got a thousand moar!

I didn’t write fanfiction,  
Just a list of tags,  
From every single canon.

No, I didn’t write a story,  
Just these endless tags  
So that you won't ignore me…

* * *

Where's the story? Goodness knows.  
I'm not writing one of those.  
It’s an excuse for tags you see,  
So you’ll all remember meeeeeeeee! 

Try to shame me -- you can try,  
My sockpuppets will reply.  
You can say my stories suck,  
I don't give a single fuck!  


You'll never fight the tagging,  
Though you struggle onward  
With your spirits sagging, 

No one is likely quelling  
All the stupid tags  
And all my louzy speling, 

No, I didn’t write a fanwork,  
I just listed tags  
And acted like a big jerk.

Ignoring all your pleading  
To reduce the tags  
But hey! I got you reading! Ptttthhhht! :P  



End file.
